Senpai, notice me!
by DontOpenTheBox
Summary: Aki, one of the OCs in this story, really wants Haruka-senpai to notice her. Will she succeed in her attempts or will the pool be her main obstacle? Either way, she'll fail a lot and Mei will be there to laugh at her when it happens. No pairings yet, that will be up to the reviewers to decide. That is if anyone actually reads this.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to re-do the chapter to see if I could make it any better than before. Apparently you can add in horizontal lines for page breaks. Who knew?

* * *

"Today is the day I get Haruka-senpai to notice me!" Aki exclaimed as she was styling her long, blonde hair. She pulled it up into a messy bun, but let her bangs frame her face for added style. As soon as she was satisfied, she opened the door to her room and ended up hitting her one and only friend, Mei, right in the face with the door.

"Oh no! Mei-chan!" Aki yelled as she went to her best friend's side. "Mei-chan! Speak to me!"

"T-tissues, Aki. I need...tissues."

"Right! Definitely!" Aki ran to her desk and grabbed a few for her friend and quickly ran back to help Mei stop the blood that was running from her nose. "I am so sorry, Mei-chan. Will you live!"

"Definitely. I'll be fine." Mei managed to wipe the excess blood off of her face before standing back up. "Be more careful though. You're so clumsy sometimes." Aki looked up at the taller girl and laughed before hugging her friend. Mei stood for a moment before smiling slightly and slowly wrapping her arms around Aki.

"You're so nice, Mei-chan! Well, let's go to school."

"We need to hurry or else we'll be late, Aki."

"Oh look! Cats!

"No, bad Aki."

"But the _cats_, Mei-chan!"

"No, school first. We can play with them later on the way back to our apartment building."

"Ugh, fine."

The two girls practically ran to their school, but Aki tripped and fell so Mei had to pull out one of her many band-aids from her backpack and patch her up before they managed to begin their trek to school once again.

"Mei-chan, why do you have so many band-aids?"

"Because you always manage to hurt yourself somehow and one of us needs to be prepared." Mei calmly stated to her petite friend. She took off her glasses to clean them before continuing. "I heard you mention 'Haruka-senpai' this morning. Are you going to, and I quote, 'get yo' flirt on' today?"

"Yeah, girl! You know how I do." Aki winked at her friend and tried to look cool before tripping over a stray squirrel that happened to jump out of the trashcan they passed. "Why!"

"Squirrels hate you, Aki. You should know that much after what happened two years ago at the park." Mei helped her friend back up and handed her another band-aid. How could she forget the park incident of the summer of 2012? All it took for squirrels to jump her was a peanut butter sandwich, and it did not end well for either Aki or the squirrels.

"That's the last time the furry punks try to eat my food."

Meanwhile, across the road in an old oak tree, two squirrels were talking in their native tongue (squirreliese) and pointing to a very unflattering picture of our protagonist, Aki. My language translation may be a bit off, but I believe what they are talking about involves a shredder, two sheep, and a can of rat poison.

Now back to the protagonist.

"Either way, I learned this new pick up move from a movie called _Legally Blonde_ last night and I think I should try it out on Haruka-senpai!"

"As long as nobody dies."

"Oh look! There he is!"

"What's he doing?"

"Oooh! He's stripping! Today is a good day." Aki took out her iphone and snapped a few pictures before putting her plan into action.

Haruka was having a very eventful morning. He and his best friend, Makoto Tachibana, had just gotten to school when Haru managed to spot a bucket of water and decided to try to swim in it. He was getting pretty desperate today since he didn't have his morning bath/water time thanks to Makoto.

"Haruka! Control yourself!" Makoto yelled as he ran toward the bucket.

"Makoto, please." Haruka looked at his friend, who had stopped running in order to listen to Haru better. "I need this."

Makoto nodded in response. "A man must do what he has to do."

Mei watched the scene unfold and was completely unimpressed. She ran her fingers through her straight, black hair before resting her hands on her hips. "And you're into this hopeless idiot, Aki." She turned to her friend, but she was nowhere to be found. "Huh? Aki?" She looked up in time to see Aki near Haru. "Oh no, Aki! Not the-"

Before she could finish, she heard Aki yell the word "Snap!" and watched in horror as she nailed Haru right in the face with her elbow. Mei slapped her forehead in defeat before walking over to her friend.

"Mei-chan! I killed him!" With a horrified look on her face, Aki gestured to the now unconscious boy on the ground and tried to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, dear. He's probably okay."

Makoto rushed to his friend's side and helped him up. "What even was that? Some new karate move or something?"

"No, it was the infamous bend and snap." Mei responded in all seriousness. "The most lethal way to get a man ever devised by women."

"Mei-chan! Why didn't you warn me!" Aki reached up to grab her friend's shoulders and shook her a little before leaning into Mei's chest "This is so embarrassing!"

"I thought it would be funny."

"How cruel!"

Makoto chuckled a bit before lifting Haru off the ground. "Well, what's done is done. I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's just get him to the nurse's office before he dies from blood loss."

"Oh no, Haruka-senpai! Don't go toward the light!"

"I was kidding." Makoto and Aki continued chatting while taking Haru to the nurse. Mei now had two options, she could either follow them and watch the craziness or go to class.

"Why not skip for a while. Today will definitely be interesting." She said to herself as she followed the other two students to the nurse.

* * *

Well, that's my re-do! I think it's a lot better than my first attempt at this story, but something still feels a bit off. Anyway, thank you all for following and liking the story! I hope you all stay awesome and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it. Sorry for those of you who are putting up with my re-dos, but I think it looks much better than before. Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

Aki, Makoto, and Mei were on their way to the nurse's office. The journey would be difficult, but it was needed. The squirrels watched and awaited their opportunity to strike, but now was not the time.

Soon, squirrels. Soon.

Aki had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as though she was going to be killed at any moment. 'I better keep my guard up.' She thought. 'You never know when you might have to run.'

As the group was approaching the nurse's office, Nagisa appeared from the opposite direction. "Hey - Haru-chan! What happened!" He quickly ran over to the group and began to examine each person. Makoto looked worried, the blonde girl trying to help him support Haru looked sad, and the black haired girl looked kinda bored with everything going on around her. Mei decided to take this opportunity to explain the situation in a quick and satisfactory manner, but she also wanted to make everything interesting.

"Your friend tried to dive into a bucket." The explanation was good enough for Nagisa, but it didn't keep him from being a little worried.

"What!" Makoto shouted.

"Oh dear god." Aki said under her breath before bringing her hand up to her forehead. "Why me?"

"That sounds pretty normal actually. Will he be alright?" Nagisa questioned the taller girl. She shrugged in response before opening the door to the nurse's office.

A yell of "Haruka-senpai!" was heard by the group before they entered the room. Rei, who was trying to find Nagisa since they practically played 'let's steal Rei's stuff and run with it' every morning, ran up to the group. "What happened?"

"He got a man period and it couldn't find out how to get out, so it chose his nose." Mei responded with a neutral expression on her features.

"That wasn't what happened at all!" Makoto yelled.

"What! You liar!" Nagisa yelled over Makoto's yell, so nobody heard Makoto.

"Of course I lied. I'm getting bored and I needed to make something funny out of this situation." Mei calmly responded.

"Mei-chan, it didn't work." Aki sighed and helped Makoto take Haru over to the nurse, who quickly hid a bag full of some sort of 'illegal' substance in her desk.

"Morning, Aki-chan! Are you here for some samples this early?" Said the nurse as she eyed Aki's friends.

"No, mam. I just almost killed someone. I will take you up on that offer later today though." She slyly smiled at the nurse before looking over to Makoto. He was completely confused by their conversation and decided not to question it, but Nagisa didn't hesitate in anything.

"Samples of what?"

"Samples of none of your business." Aki harshly stated. She looked up at Nagisa, who was trying to pull off a puppy dog face without laughing.

"Please tell me?" He asked while trying too hard to be cute. It almost worked on Aki. Almost.

"No. Now stop pestering me about my side deals and help me and...uh..."

"Makoto."

"Oh, sorry. Help me and Makoto-senpai get some of the blood off."

"Eh? I thought the nurse did that stuff." Nagisa looked over at the nurse who had decided to take this time to make a phone call.

"She's busy with her own side deals. Now help!" Aki handed him some cotton balls and other medical supplies to help get some of the blood off of Haru. Mei took this opportunity to stare out the window and not bother helping with anything going on around her. Her thoughts drifted to what she would eat for dinner before she was snapped out of her thoughts. "What are you thinking about, Mei-chan, your boyfriend?" Aki whispered into Mei's ear. She had finished helping the boys clean up Haru, but the boys were all having a conversation about their swim team so Aki took this time to talk with Mei.

"Nah, I have better things to think about." Mei stated calmly. Her eyes never turned to meet Aki's and she continued to stare off in the distance. "We're currently having an argument."

"Oh, and I still haven't gotten to meet him! Darn, I wanted to give him my stamp of approval." Aki sighed as Mei chuckled at her petite friend.

"It'll be just fine. If things work out you may get to meet him. Although, I doubt you'd approve." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing when they heart a groan come from the bed.

"What happened. Makoto, where am I?" Haru asked. He looked around and saw all of his friends as well as two girls he had never met before. His eyebrows furrowed once he began to remember what had happened earlier. "Oh, you! What were you thinking-"

"-Oh my gosh, Haruka-senpai, I am so sorry-"

"-you interrupted my chances to be with the water!" An awkward silence formed in the room.

"Uh...that's why you're angry?" Aki tilted her head to the side in confusion. She really didn't understand Haru all that much since he was so quiet, but this was a new level of strange.

"He has a bit of a strange relationship with water." Makoto was trying to explain everything to Aki, but after those words she was lost in thought.

'A RELATIONSHIP with WATER! How could I have already lost to something that isn't even alive! I'll just have to try harder.'

"-Uh, are you listening?"

"I see. Everything makes sense now."

"Oh dear, she's contemplating something again."

"Rei-chan, I'm bored."

"Where's my notebook, Nagisa-kun?"

"Oh, I dropped that thing on the way here."

"I'm going to the pool."

"Haru, no! We have class now!"

"You don't control my life, Makoto."

"Aki, you okay girl? You seem a little spaced out."

"I won't lose to an inanimate object!"

"All of you kids get out! Now!" The nurse yelled. All of the noise was interrupting her 'business' calls, and she couldn't afford any more losses for the month. She ungracefully forced all of the noisy children out of her office. "All of you just go to class!" She yelled before slamming the door and resuming business.

"Well, that was rude." Mei said "Time for class. I'll see you later, Aki."

"Oh! You're the quiet girl in our class, aren't you, Mei-chan! Rei-chan and I will walk back with you."

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"You owe me a notebook, Nagisa-kun."

After the three of them left for their class, Makoto decided to speak up. "Well, I guess we should get going to our own class, right Haru-chan? Huh? Haru!" Makoto and Aki looked around and realized Haru had run off. "Oh no! He went to the pool!" Makoto ran off and left Aki in the hallway.

"I won't lose to a pool!" She yelled before heading to her own classroom.

And so everyone parted ways to their classes.

* * *

Well, there's the revised chapter 2! I hope it flows a bit better than the previous chapter. Have a great day!


End file.
